Cameras that can be worn on the human head are known. One such conventional system developed by Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., United States of America, under the tradename, Google Glass™, includes a multi-function wearable computer system. The system includes a camera, microphone, light emitting display element, microprocessor, touch pad, and speaker system mounted in and/or to (as the case may be) a frame that is worn over the user's ears. The microprocessor controls components of the system based upon user inputs. The system is capable of using the camera to take photographs of observables within the user's field of vision, which is not entirely co-extensive with the camera's field of view. The system's display provides visual feedback of which images are being captured by displaying the captured images in a peripheral corner region of the user's field of vision. Disadvantageously, this is an inherently unnatural position for viewfinding, and given that the user's field of vision is not entirely co-extensive with the camera's field of view, these factors can make the viewfinding and image capture unintuitive, inaccurate, difficult, and/or awkward. Additionally, in operation, the light emitting display element consumes an undesirably large amount of power to display the captured images. This reduces the battery life of the system. Further disadvantageously, the physical appearance of the system is generally unattractive and esthetically unpleasing to many users.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.